


endurance

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the flagellant was never one to back down from a friendly challenge.





	endurance

**Author's Note:**

> porn's kinda hard to do when ya only got 100 words (*´-｀*)

The whip cracks across the flagellant’s ass and the sound that escapes his throat is euphoric. _Rapturous_.

The sting radiates in a way that he knows will _last_.

But the flagellant is also determined to last. The bounty hunter had challenged him to a test of endurance after all.

And who knew how to endure better than him?

Another lash scores his skin, this one hard enough to make him strain against the ropes and hook that keep his arms anchored to the ceiling.

He merely bites his lip and moans, trying to ignore how his cock throbs with need. 

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this & immediately leaves* 
> 
> *comes back to whsiper* also college has started back up for me so i'll be slower to post things c〳 ݓ ﹏ ݓ 〵੭ but i [have a tumblr set up](https://lantern-flower.tumblr.com/)!! feel free to check it out!!


End file.
